Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup method, and a program that are particularly suitable for use in photographing under photographing conditions for panning.
Description of the Related Art
Panning involves keeping a moving subject in focus while allowing its background to blur. This enables photographers to capture images that can show the fast movement of the subject. An image pickup apparatus is known, which determines whether the image pickup apparatus is following a subject on the basis of image information within an optical system and a photographing screen, and changes the exposure time in accordance with the determination (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-250156). Another image pickup apparatus is also known, which detects not only the amount of shake of the image pickup apparatus but also detects the focus state of a photographing lens, makes a panning determination in accordance with whether the output of the focus state has changed within a predetermined period of time, and changes the exposure time in accordance with the determination (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-42379).
In the related techniques disclosed in the two documents, even if the exposure time suitable for panning is set when the motion of the image pickup apparatus is in a panning state, the degree of background blur may not be high enough to fully achieve a panning effect. Also, if the exposure time is suitable for panning, the subject may be more likely to blur.